In order to reap the greatest benefit of the Food and Drug Administration's regulations affecting the nutritional quality of the national food supply, it is essential that the level of understanding of nutrition be elevated. To this end, it is desired to make available information in concise form not only for the consumer but for members of the professions of medicine, dentistry, dietetics, food technology, home economics, nursing and the school food service workers. The grantee will do the research necessary to determine the most effective type of teaching aid for each of the various audiences. The grantee will study and report on the feasibility of adopting nutrition teaching aids for use by the general public in adult education classes, with the objective of determining the most effective way of communicating complicated scientific concepts in a way that they will be readily understood by non-scientists. The grantee will design teaching aids on the subjects of (1) Inborn Errors of Metabolism, (2) Maternal Diet and Birth Defects, (3) Assessment of the Nutritional Health of Hospital Patients, and (4) Food Labeling.